


leave before you've been left (or wait for the one who won't leave)

by furier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furier/pseuds/furier
Summary: The people that left Bellamy's life and the one who stayed.





	leave before you've been left (or wait for the one who won't leave)

Bellamy’s never liked being left, plain and simple.

When Bellamy was five, his first day of kindergarten consisted of salty streaks down his cheeks and his school supplies being thrown down the sidewalk on the way to school before his mom made him pick it up. The tantrums became even worse when she got a second job and had to leave him with an overnight babysitter who barely even looked at him and bothered him with the light from the tv always seeping into the room when he tried to go to bed. His mom gave birth to a little girl that year named Octavia who he hardly ever let leave his sight.

When Bellamy was nine, his mom got a boyfriend who came over on the weekends to cook barbecue while drinking beer with the neighbors but left Bellamy with bags under his eyes most mornings because Octavia (and him) couldn’t fall asleep when screams were being echoed through their small house and he wouldn’t dare go to sleep unless he knew all he had left her were the normal bruises. On his tenth birthday, mom’s boyfriend got a little too drunk and ended up trying to take a swing at Octavia. This was the only person Bellamy was glad ever left.

When Bellamy was fifteen, he met a pretty blonde named Clarke who spent most of their time together getting her (along with his) hands and clothes messy while she talked about all the possibilities that space held. Bellamy never minded. He asked her to be his girlfriend at the homecoming dance their junior year and she said yes. Next year, she got a scholarship to an Art School across the country. He loved her, but it felt like she had been gone long before she was actually gone, he told his mom and Octavia. He cried for for a week straight when he found one of her paintbrushes under his bed.

When Bellamy was twenty, he was living with his friends Monty and Jasper and was almost done with police training when he got a phone call saying his mother and Octavia had been in an accident. The funeral wasn’t very big and the people there couldn’t have been any less significant to him. Clarke had flown in for the funeral and was glad she decided to stay an extra week when she and Murphy had to pull Bellamy from a fight outside the liquor store. She placed advil pills and glasses of water on his nightstand for the week she was there, and after she left, the job switched between Monty, Jasper, and Murphy. Octavia moved in and threw every beer bottle, full and empty, out the moment she saw it. He sobered up and finished training.

When Bellamy was twenty three, a fellow policemen by the name of Wells Jaha got one of their co workers fired for reporting having witnessed sexual harassment by another police officer. He became Bellamy’s best friend. Wells got offered the position of chief of police seven months after that and moved to some small town Bellamy hadn’t even heard of. Murphy, Jasper, Monty and, Octavia were sad to see him go. This same year, Octavia got married to a guy Bellamy more than approved of and gave a drunken but heartfelt speech at the after party. Even after she moved out, Bellamy still made sure she always had an extra pair of clothes at his place. He wondered how something could make him both sad and happy all at once.

When Bellamy was twenty five, he got called to check up on a noise complaint and when he pulled up to the house, the last thing he expected to see was a girl with a welding mask on and a propane torch in one hand. His heart swooned and his palms got sweaty but he asked her to keep it down. She replied sarcastically to him, which he laughed at, and silently hoped on the way back to his car she’d keep the ruckus up so he’d have to come back. She didn’t. Instead, he saw her at a bar one night out and drunkenly told her how seeing her with a torch was both the hottest and most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He woke up not remembering much after that and mentally beat himself up for making himself look stupid. When he was taking a shower, he noticed something on his hand; it was her number - Raven’s number.

Raven was twenty one when she wrote her number on Bellamy’s hand. 

She was twenty two when Bellamy took her to his mother’s grave.

She was twenty three when she asked Octavia to be her maid of honor. And to never put too much jelly on Bellamy’s sandwich but loads of peanut butter. And to always ensure Bellamy that she was getting upset because she cared, not because she was looking to argue. And she knew never to leave the house without insuring Bellamy she’d be back.

She was twenty five when they actually got married. Bellamy never worried about her leaving.


End file.
